


The Comfort of a Brother

by ErosAndApollo



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Boys Love - Freeform, Breakups, Consensual, Consent, Cum retention, Gay, Humorous Ending, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Smut, funny i think, old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:59:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4300440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErosAndApollo/pseuds/ErosAndApollo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for end of Lost Souls and maybe the beginning of Heavenly Fire. Alec has recently broken up with Magnus, and is distraught. Jace can't stand seeing his parabatai in such a way, so he decides it's time to help Alec get over Magnus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Comfort of a Brother

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this to fanfiction.net and am now continually sharing it on other similar websites. Also note that I wrote this a long time ago so please go easy on me.

The door to the kitchen opened slowly, quietly. Alec's dark head poked through the door ever so slightly, dark circles under his red eyes, barely visible in the evening dimness.

Jace, having been scrounging around for some pop tarts, observed in surprise. Alec had not emerged from his room in days, not since his unfortunate exchange with Magnus. Jace could feel it in his parabatai rune, the utter heartbreak resonating from within the other's weak frame. Jace could feel his own heart restrict, knowing his partner had been so crushed he hadn't eaten in days. Then again, he'd never been dumped before. Alec turned on the kitchen light, illuminating the both of them.

Alec's eyes landed on Jace, and he ducked back through the door. "S-Sorry, I'll come back later."

"No, no, get in here," mumbled Jace, a pop tart half out of his mouth. Looking down at the silver package in his hand, he pulled the second pop tart from it, holding it out to Alec. After pausing for a moment, Alec slowly entered the kitchen, his bare feet squeaking on the tile. Jace waggled the sprinkled treat in the air impatiently, until Alec gently plucked it from his sticky fingers.

Jace gazed on in triumph as Alec munched on the strawberry pop tart; not even Isabelle had gotten him to eat anything. She had even made mushroom soup with chopped up bits of celery in it; his favorite lunch.

Inhaling the rest of the sugary snack, Jace switched gears into comfort mode.

"How're you doing? You know, with…all that's happened," asked Jace quietly, searching for Alec's eyes which were firmly planted on a cracked tile between his feet.

"You know how I've been doing," Alec mumbled, unconsciously scratching his parabatai rune.

Jace looked away, feeling awkward. There had been many a time where Alec needed consoling, but Alec had had very few opportunities to date, leaving Jace with very little knowledge on his current situation. Of course, Jace had felt heartbreak through his dramatic adventures with Clary, so he had a feeling of what Alec was experiencing. Then again, Jace had never conspired with Clary's nemesis about stripping her of her immortality.

"Hey…" Jace cooed softly, taking a step towards Alec. He placed a comforting hand on the other's elbow, squeezing reassuringly. "You know I'm here for you, right?"

Alec continued to contemplate the cracked tile, but nodded slightly. Jace felt his heart constrict as Alec bit his bottom lip, his tell that he was holding back tears. Jace could understand Magnus, in that he was afraid to date someone who would inevitably grow old and die while he would be able to prance around flamboyantly until the sun engulfed the entire solar system, but he still felt contempt for the slippery warlock. He felt contempt for anyone who dared to hurt his parabatai.

"Don't cry, okay?" said Jace, smiling slightly. Alec looked up in surprise, his pluvial eyes locking with Jace's. "Because if you cry, I'm gonna cry and that would really hurt my manliness."

Alec laughed, a short, dry sound, as his eyes returning to the cracked tile. He bent his head down even lower as the tile became wet.

"Alec, no, come on…" Jace whined as Alec scrubbed at his eyes with his sweater sleeves, but it was too late. His brother became reduced to quiet, small sobs in the kitchen, his sleeved hands clamped firmly to his eyes. Sighing in defeat, Jace quickly wrapped his strong, muscular arms around the other's wracking frame, resting the side of his head against Alec's. Alec buried his face in Jace's shoulder, sniffing grossly as he continued to cry.

"I thought…he was…the one…" Alec coughed between sobs, wrapping his arms around Jace. He clutched the other's shirt so tightly, Jace could feel Alec's nails leaving scratches on his back.

Jace rolled his eyes as he softly patted his parabatai's back, rubbing his knuckles along the other's spine. "There are other warlocks available," mumbled Jace quietly as Alec moaned into his shoulder.

"I don't want another warlock, I want Maaaagnuuuuuuuusssss…" Alec sobbed into Jace's now mucus sodden shoulder.

"Well, Magnus is unavaaaaaaaaiiiiiillaabbleee!" Jace whined in a similar tone, rocking Alec softly in his arms. "He's an asshole, thus excommunicating him from the church of Alec." Alec grumbled as he dragged his face away from the other's wet shoulder, wiping at his eyes.

"No, it was my fault, I did that stupid thing with Camille and broke Magnus's trust and it's my fault, I-" Alec rambled until Jace impatiently placed a hand to the other's mouth.

"Shhhhhhhhchchchchchch, love is about forgiveness. For-give-ness. Forgiving each other." Jace quipped, locking eyes with Alec. Alec blinked, but a moment later was reduced to tears again.

"That means he doesn't love me because h-he won't forgiiveee meee…." Alec wailed, rubbing at his puffy eyes again.

"By the Angel, no! I mean he'll come around and forgive you, because he DOES love-" but Alec had checked out of the conversation forcefully due to his own self-loathing. "Ugh, come on." Exasperated, Jace spun Alec around and nudged him out the kitchen door, steering him along the hallway until they reached the door to Alec's room.

Alec stumbled inside, his face still swathed in the sleeves of his sweater. Jace closed the door behind them, turning on the lights and revealing Alec's bedroom. Jace sighed; Alec's room was usually kept very neat and tidy, but now it was in complete disarray. His bedside table was covered in used, tear-sodden tissues and there were clothes strewn everywhere. There was even some broken glass by the window.

"Alec, you can't just leave glass around. What if you stumbled into it in an emotional episode?" sighed Jace. He steered Alec over to his disheveled bed where he promptly collapsed in on himself. Jace bent down to the ground and begun picking up the glass pieces, recognising the brown tinge of a beer bottle. He shook his head in disgust. He didn't think he'd ever find a place in his heart to forgive that goddamned warlock. The glass pieces where large enough that he didn't need a broom, and soon enough, he had deposited the shattered bottle in Alec's trash bin.

Jace stretched his arms above his head and, after hearing a few satisfying cracks, went to sit on the edge of Alec's bed. Alec had curled into the fetal position, the hood of his yucky sweater pulled up and in front of his face. Jace pursed his lips, then placed a comforting hand on Alec's side. Alec curled in a little tighter, shying away from the touch.

"Alec," said Jace, leaning down to try and catch a glimpse of the distraught boy's face. Alec scooted away from him.

"Alec," Jace asked again, leaning down even more. Alec grumbled and moved another inch away.

Jace eased himself downwards, laying parallel to his parabatai. Alec pulled the strings of his hood, obscuring his face even further. Jace moved his face a little closer, peering into the small puckering hole of Alec's hood. "Aaaaleeeeeec," Jace whispered, poking a finger through Alec's hood hole. He pulled it away gently, revealing a bit of the other's face. Alec grumbled and moved his arms to cover his face.

"Leave me here to die…" Alec moaned, sniffing.

Grunting in annoyance, Jace grabbed both of Alec's wrists and pushed him onto his back, moving to straddle his midsection as he pinned his arms to the bed.

"Life is full of heartbreak, okay?! You can't wallow in your own self-guilt until he takes you back! No one wants to date a blubbering sack of shit who can't take 10 steps without bursting into tears!" Jace snapped, glaring downward at the stupefied bundle of sweaters and blankets. Alec's arms relaxed as he processed what Jace had said. He turned his head to the side, avoiding Jace's searching eyes.

"He was my rock, though…" Alec whispered, closing his eyes. He started biting his bottom lip again.

"I'll be your rock then! If you need a rock, I'll do it!" Jace whined, struggling to get through to the sputtering form below him. Alec looked up at him again, meeting his eyes. He looked so open, so vulnerable; a sight Jace was not accustomed to. Alec was the one shooting demons off of him, the one snapping the bones of their enemies with his bow staff, the one who always applied Jace's runes with more artistic grace than any one of them.

"Jace…" breathed Alec, his expression softening.

"You need to move on, Alec," Jace said, his voice soft like wrinkled paper. "And I'm going to help you do that."

Jace quickly moved down upon Alec, and before Alec could utter a sound in surprise, he had planted his lips upon his parabatai's. The kiss was gentle yet supple, and despite his partner being a man, Jace found himself not as disgusted as he had earlier anticipated. Alec began struggling against Jace in confusion, causing Jace to break the kiss.

"W-What the f…fuck?" Alec gasped, his voice barely more than a whisper. His face reddened with each passing moment, almost comically. He was breathing heavily, and his eyes were scanning Jace's, searching for some sort of answer, some kind of explanation.

"If you do this kind of stuff with another man, then…then you should forget about Magnus, right?" said Jace. He was breathing rather heavily as well, his heart hammering in his chest.

"What? No! We…we can't, we're parabatai! Even…even if your stupid-ass logic was correct, it's forbidden!" Alec sputtered, bracing his now free hands against Jace's chest. "And…and I…I…"

"You had a crush on me, didn't you? So it'll work, it'll help you forget about Magnus," proclaimed Jace, although he was starting to question his logic too.

"No, then I'll just be fucked up over two things instead of just Magnus!" Alec screeched as quietly as possible.

"It's not that big of a deal. Your body misses his companionship, so what better way to fix it than to find a new companion?" asked Jace. He scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"Okay, what about Clary then? Wouldn't Clary be upset that you tried to seduce me?!" Alec hissed, glaring upwards at his assailant.

"I'm seducing you as a friend, a parabatai so you'll stop moping all the fucking time," Jace quipped, smiling sarcastically.

"You are so messed up," Alec whispered, looking feverishly to the door as if he expected someone to walk in at any second and see him in such a compromising position. "And get off of me!"

"Not until you get over Magnus," returned Jace, crossing his arms as he squeezed his legs even tighter around Alec's midsection.

"It's not that easy, dumbass!" yelled Alec as he thrashed underneath his traducer.

"Well I can make it easier! That's all I want!" Jace protested. He gently placed his hands on Alec's, still bracing against Jace's chest. "No one has to know we ever did anything, okay? Just…let me help you."

Is this really happening…? Alec wondered in desperation. He was contemplating screaming for help, but the thought died as soon as he saw the look on his parabatai's face. Jace seemed even more vulnerable than he was, his eyes pleading for a means of relieving the other of his emotional torture. Of course, Alec had fantasized of this exact moment at one point in time, long ago. He would fawn after the muscular, golden boy just as all the ladies had, dreaming of a chance to get to know him on a more intimate level. They had spent every moment together, training, eating, learning until Alec had begun to see him as so much more than just this beautiful boy he had a crush on.

Perhaps he deserved to let himself finally succumb to his own desires; desires that finally after so long, were being reciprocated. Even if Jace did not feel romantically attached to him, Alec could still find solace in the fact that Jace willingly wanted to interact with him more intimately.

Alec's hands softened on Jace's chest, allowing him to inch a bit closer to the other. Jace smiled slightly as he saw Alec's refusal dissolving, allowing him to come closer and closer. Jace gently grabbed Alec's hands, removing them from his shirt. He interlaced his fingers with his parabatai's, and watched contentedly as Alec turned his face away, bashful. Jace brought one of Alec's hands to his lips and kissed it softly, rubbing his thumb along the other's.

Releasing Alec's hands, Jace gently descended on him once again, propping himself up on his elbows. Alec turned his head away farther, unable to bear the embarrassment of being in such a situation. Jace began kissing Alec's neck, gently sucking at the skin beneath the other's ear. Alec gasped slightly at the advance, although he was no longer resisting Jace.

"Look at me," Jace whispered, moving a hand through Alec's messy hair. Alec slowly turned his head to pin his eyes to Jace's, golden and shining like the sun. There had never been a time where Jace was not beautiful to him, and Alec figured there would never be a time where he'd ever seem less than dazzling. Lost in Jace's eyes, Alec kissed the man on top of him gently, as if to test the waters. Jace seemed surprised for a moment, but then gratefully returned the kiss, his lips moving against Alec's as if they belonged together.

Jace could feel his heart fluttering against Alec's, beating in time with his parabatai's as he deepened the kiss, turning his head so their mouths fit together properly. Jace had only ever been used to kissing Clary, who was quite a bit different than Alec. Clary was all teeth, and got quite aggressive when she got into it, while Alec was more like kissing a giant cup of Jell-O that conformed to your shape, but could still kind of hold its own against you.

Jace felt his nethers throb as Alec moaned against his mouth, causing him to break away in surprise. Looking down on the dishevelled man underneath him, Jace couldn't help but feel heat in his belly. Alec's sweater was slightly askew, revealing his sculpted belly and runed collarbone, standing out pale against his sweater. Alec was breathing heavily, his cheeks a robust shade of red that most likely matched Jace's own cheeks. Letting his eyes fall all over Alec's beautiful form, Jace trailed his eyes downwards to see he was perched atop Alec's very prominent erection.

Even more startling, Jace saw he had an erection of his own. That wasn't supposed to happen.

Wait a minute, this is just for Alec, so why am I…? Jace thought in alarm, surprised by his body's response. Alec looked up at Jace in confusion as to why he'd broken away so suddenly, then saw his own erection and hurried to cover it with his hands.

"Dammit, uhh…s-sorry, I can't, it just…" Alec stammered, until his eyes landed on Jace's own erection. He looked up at Jace again, interrupting him from his existential crisis. "Jace, you're…"

Jace laughed once, looking down at himself pitifully. "What can I say? I've always been one to go with the flow." Smiling, Jace leaned down to kiss Alec again, this time generously grinding his palm against Alec's crotch. Alec arched against Jace's touch, as he was only wearing plaid pajama pants and could feel the full effect of Jace's advance.

Alec moaned into Jace's mouth as Jace wrapped his nimble fingers against Alec's shaft, clutching it between the folds of his pants. Alec broke away, panting.

"J-Jace, n…" Alec stammered, but was interrupted as Jace gave another palpable squeeze.

"If you tell me to stop, I will…" whispered Jace, feeling himself growing harder and harder with each of Alec's utterances.

Alec looked into Jace's eyes, pressing his lips together. He gasped as Jace ground his palm into him once again.

Smiling, Jace quickly made to remove Alec's sweater, pulling it over the other's head by the still sodden sleeves. Alec was bare chested beneath the sweater, leaving his chest completely available to Jace. Jace could feel something contract within himself, squeezing pleasurably as the sight of Alec's vulnerable, beautiful chest elicited a deep groan from him.

Wasting no time, Jace lavishly ran his hands along Alec's rib cage, feeling the ridge of each bone through the other's marked skin. Jace could feel himself getting lost in Alec's body, one he had seen so many times but this time was different. He could see a new kind of erotic beauty in the elegant shape of the runes peppering Alec's porcelain surface, revealing strength and sure footedness, intelligence and wisdom. He leaned downwards and kissed Alec's warm, supple belly, feeling his parabatai tense and then relax, until more soft croons were floating from Alec's lips.

Jace thought of a smart remark, something along the lines of, "did Magnus ever treat you like this?" but thought against saying it. Jace felt mentioning Magnus at such a point in time would cause the entire ordeal to dissolve and fall apart. And besides; he liked how things were right now. Just him and Alec, Alec and him. Jace didn't want anything or anyone else sharing in this exchange, even in mention. Smiling absentmindedly, Jace moved upwards and kissed Alec once again. Alec returned the kiss gratefully, having missed Jace's gentle lips against his. Unfortunately, Jace was done with being gentle.

Jace began to get more and more aggressive, pressing his lips harder against Alec's, eliciting more and more sensual groans from the other. Jace could feel himself derailing, losing control as he began to find more and more pleasure in his parabatai's body. Thinking it was time to turn it up a notch, Jace touched his tongue quickly to the other's, retracting it in case his advance was unwelcomed. Much to Jace's surprise, Alec followed and entered Jace's mouth, allowing the kiss to deepen even further. Jace couldn't keep his own moans at bay as he melted against Alec, allowing his body to stir and meld against the one beneath him. He felt himself pulsing rhythmically against Alec, intensifying as Alec looped his arms around Jace's neck, bringing him closer.

Jace heard himself moan more and more as Alec ran his fingers through his golden hair, his delicately trimmed nails scratching seductively at the other's scalp. Their gulps and sighs became indistinguishable, just one long breath of passion and pleasure.

Jace could bear it no longer. He begrudgingly detached from Alec, straightening so he could remove his shirt, revealing his muscular arms and chest. Alec immediately placed his hands upon Jace's hot skin, heated by the friction and pleasure occurring within him. Driven by sheer need, Jace quickly grabbed the waistband of Alec's pajamas and yanked them from his hips, sliding them clean off as Alec gasped. Jace wanted desperately to remove the other's briefs as well, but he had to pace himself. He couldn't go too fast, or it would scare poor Alec off.

Alec could feel himself clenching and unclenching as Jace towered over him, quickly moving to reposition himself on top of Alec's midsection; but Alec stopped him.

"T-take off your pants too…" Alec whispered, panting. He prayed it wouldn't take too long, for he already missed the warm, sticky heat of having their bodies pressed together.

Smiling, Jace nodded and stepped off of the bed. With a quick motion, Jace had unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, and in just another, they now sat in a pile around his ankles. Stepping out of them hastily, Jace happily returned to bed, his Spiderman boxers in full view. Alec couldn't help but let a single laugh escape.

"Spiderman, really?" Alec chortled, covering his mouth with one hand as Jace snickered.

"Make love to me, Mary Jane!" Jace laughed, slipping back into his previous position. Alec laughed as well, but was interrupted by a rogue moan as Jace skillfully rubbed himself against Alec's length. Alec couldn't help but contemplate with jealousy that Jace's member was a bit larger than his own, the tip hardly concealed underneath Peter Parker's gorgeous cheekbones. Alec figured it was time to assert some sort of dominance, so he reached downwards and wrapped his fingers around Jace's hardly-modest member.

Jace coughed in surprise as Alec began stroking the other's throbbing cock, making sure to rub his palm against the tip with each stroke. Jace paused for a moment, pleasure crashing over him in waves as Alec's skillful fingers rubbed him in all the right ways.

"Does Clary ever treat you like this?" said Alec, grinning at Jace's surprised expression. He laughed breathlessly, then gripped Alec's briefs and yanked them down to his knees. Alec gasped in surprise as Jace took his revealed modesty in his hand, stroking in time with Alec. Usually, Alec would have liked to apply a little lubricant when treating himself, as penises were often as dry as the Sahara Desert, but considering the activity leading up to this moment, both of them were incredibly wet. Beads of precum dripped from Alec's member as Peter Parker's face darkened with moisture from Jace's own excitement.

Jace moved away from Alec (much to Alec's displeasure) and, gripping Alec's member with one hand, tentatively kissed the tip. Now, Jace had never given a blowjob in his life, but, being a penis-bearer himself, had a good idea of what felt right and what felt wrong. Pressing his lips to the very tip, Jace gently began taking Alec into his mouth, careful not to squeeze too tightly. Guiding Alec with his tongue, Jace began bobbing his head up and down slightly, driven by Alec's hungry moans and frustrated yelps of pleasure. Jace could feel it in the arch of Alec's back, in the staccato gasps he emitted; he was getting pretty close to orgasm.

"Hey, hey, hey, not yet!" Jace whined, squeezing two fingers tightly around Alec's circumference. The other moaned in frustration.

"I-I'll just do it twice, it'll be fine!" Alec protested, but Jace was shaking his head furiously. He sat up straight, and began looking around the room feverishly. His eyes landed on an old pair of tennis shoes. He grinned devilishly.

One tennis shoelace retrieval mission later, Jace had tied the lace tightly around Alec's member, preventing any kind of orgasm.

"Y-You can't do that! It's not healthy!" yelled Alec, causing Jace to giggle maniacally.

"I'm not gonna stop you, I'm just…delaying it," Jace giggled, pressing his finger into Alec's tip. Alec hissed as precum dribbled from his member. Alec looked at him murderously, but in actuality, was not as displeased as he had seemed. He was actually quite kinky, when it came to things like this.

"Ng…it hurts…" Alec whined, although his erection had not diminished at all. Jace could feel something in him lurch as the urge to mingle with Alec intensified. He had never considered what position he'd take when being intimate with a man, but he figured now that he would most likely be dominant. Hell, what man couldn't resist Alec, tied up and teary-eyed.

"Now it's my turn," murmured Jace seductively as he crawled toward Alec on all fours. Alec's eyes widened as Jace advanced, and he felt excitement brew within him, as he was hungry to pleasure Jace as well.

Jace moved to straddle Alec's chest, but he was careful not to put too much weight on the other, for fear of hurting him. Alec gratefully gripped the waistband of Jace's flamboyant boxers and drew them downwards, until Jace's excitable member snapped upwards, almost flicking Alec in the nose. Chuckling, Alec gripped Jace's cock and, bending it upwards, licked the entire length from base to tip. He could feel Jace shiver on top of him, his head craned back and his eyes closed. Eager to please, Alec quickly took Jace into his mouth, flicking his tongue against the tip.

"Ng…ah, fuck…" Jace breathed as Alec began moving his head forward to take more of Jace into his mouth. At the position he was in, it was quite difficult for Alec to do much, so Jace decided to help him out and scooched forwards a little bit. The movement forced himself into Alec's mouth just a slight bit deeper, but despite this, Alec moaned loudly around Jace's dick.

Ohh, I see! Jace thought triumphantly. Bracing his hands against the wall, Jace gently forced himself deeper into Alec's mouth, thrusting in and out as Alec created a cacophony of utterances. Jace felt pleasure rippling up and down his body, causing every hair on his arms and legs to stand up on end. Jace moved a hand down and grabbed a fist-full of Alec's hair, forcing him deeper onto Jace's throbbing erection. Alec moaned profusely as Jace maneuvered his head, while thrusting as well-

"S-stop, stop, I'll- I'm gonna cum, I…" Alec sputtered, pulling Jace's slippery member from his mouth.

"No you're not, that shoelace won't let you," said Jace, eager to get his cock back into Alec's mouth.

"N-no, even with the shoelace, it's…" Alec stammered, his eyes growing glossy.

"Alright, alright," Jace sighed, moving backwards. Alec whimpered pitifully, looking as if he were about to explode. Jace positioned himself in-between Alec's legs, and gently touched the tip of Alec's member. Alec flinched.

"Please, just…please take it off…" Alec whined, reaching for his restricted member. Jace swatted his hands away, chuckling.

"We're just getting started," Jace growled seductively. He grabbed both of Alec's calves and rolled his parabatai backwards, revealing his puckering underside. Alec gasped in surprise and frantically tried to cover himself from embarrassment, but Jace was having none of it. Taking a moment to steel himself, Jace bowed and gently pressed his tongue against Alec's opening.

"J-Jace no, don't!" Alec protested, but Jace only laughed.

"You don't want it to hurt, do you?" Jace cooed, sweetly kissing the base of Alec's member. Alec's eyes widened with what Jace was implying.

"Y-you mean we're going…that far?" Alec breathed, his eyes locked on to Jace's.

"We're already this far, so why not?" Jace smiled at Alec, his expression soft and welcoming. Alec lingered a moment longer, then turned his head to the side without further protest.

Jace returned to Alec's opening, languidly running his tongue around the edge before pressing his mouth into Alec. Alec grunted as Jace nimbly went to work, the feeling of discomfort quickly turning to one of euphoric stimulation. Soon enough, Jace had Alec arching his back into him, begging for more.

After a couple minutes of licking and prodding, Alec had had his fill.

"Jace…" Alec whispered, shielding his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Yes'm?" Jace replied, looking up from his current task. Alec peeked at him from behind his hand, looking at him with utter longing.

"P-put it in…please…" Alec whispered, his voice barely audible. Jace raised his eyebrows in surprise, but he had just been thinking the same thing.

"Do you have any secret lube stashes in your drawers or anything?" Jace chuckled, allowing Alec to lie on his back again.

"There's Vaseline under the bed…" Alec murmured, panting. Jace leaned down and swooped his arm under the bed, feeling around until he knocked over a tall plastic bottle. Retrieving it, he pulled it upwards to find that it was, indeed, a bottle of Vaseline.

"Now tell me Alec, why are you hiding all this Vaseline under your bed?" asked Jace in a sing-song tone of voice. He posed with the bottle next to his head.

"To masturbate with, what else dumbass?" Alec quipped, laughing. Jace laughed as well, before applying a generous amount to his hands. With one hand, he slathered the transparent gelatinous liquid all over his eager member, and with the other he lubricated Alec's opening, his parabatai moaning at the stimulation.

Having anticipated this moment since the beginning of their exchange, Jace had to make a note to himself to be gentle with his partner, for he didn't know whether this was his first time or not. Wiping his hands on Alec's bed sheets, Jace gently pressed the tip of his glistening rod against Alec's opening, before slowly easing himself in. Alec grunted in discomfort as Jace inserted more of himself into the other, then slowly moved out and thrusted back in. Jace smiled in triumph as Alec gasped, having reached his prostate. Jace began moving slightly faster now, pulling out farther and then thrusting himself even deeper.

Jace could now fit his entire length inside of Alec's quickly acclimating hole, and revelled in Alec's quick gasps and moans, chirping in time with his thrusts. Jace could feel Alec's tightness massaging him from all angles, cradling him in a pillowy nest of heat as he slammed into his brother repeatedly. Their bodies gyrated together in time with one another, moving as one, as a single entity. Jace had never felt closer to his parabatai and neither had Alec as their moans intertwined and danced with each other in the mugginess of Alec's room.

"J-Jace, yes…oh, by the Angel, right there…" Alec moaned as Jace bent down over him, bracing himself against the bed so as to ram into the man beneath him even harder. Alec wrapped his arms around Jace's neck once more, his screams of delight and pleasure mixing with the creaking of the bed as Jace pounded pleasure into the other, both screaming each other's name. Jace could feel all other thoughts melting away, everything else but him and Alec, rocking together, feeling together, and, as Jace removed Alec's shoelace, coming together in a heated embrace of passion. Jace groaned, long and animal-like as he filled Alec, spattered with his own cum. After riding out their orgasms, they fell into each other, sprawled on Alec's dishevelled mattress like so many of the clothing articles strewn about.

Bleary-eyed from the recent orgasm, Jace clumsily pressed his mouth to Alec's, both of them tasting each other. Jace broke away to lie beside Alec, both panting as if they had just finished an excruciating work out.

"Wow…" Jace breathed as Alec laughed. "Sex with men is…not that bad."

"You think?" Alec breathed, looking sideways at Jace, who peered back at his recently taken lover. Alec moved to rest his head on Jace's now outstretched arm. "Thank you…for keeping me company."

Jace smiled one of his award-winning smiles, and kissed the top of Alec's head.

"What are parabatai for?" he giggled. He turned to his side so as to better embrace Alec. They slept there, curled in each other's arms as Isabelle lay traumatized in the next room over.


End file.
